Los Ojos que no se Desvanecen
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Hinata conoce a un hombre que parece estar siempre en el momento justo de sus desastres, y comienza a gustarle. Por que él parece evitarla y quererla a la vez? Itachi, como una vez se nombró, es un misterio para Hinata. No es la única involucrada en el misterio, también Sakura e Ino. Que es el collar que dejó atrás? Por que nadie quiere decir su apellido? ItaHina SasoSaku y HidaIno


Haro! Estuve imaginando un fic ItaHina a pesar de que mi OTP con Hinata es Sasuke, pero si es Uchiha va con Hyuuga, ese es mi lema! Jajaja ya enserio, hace tiempo mencioné -dudo que alguien lo recuerde- un fic HidaIno, y amo el SasoSaku así que aquí hay un fic que supongo que será tan largo como _**"La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas"**_ o _**"El Escorpión debajo de los Cerezos"**_ y si tienen sugerencias, dudas o lo que sea sobre mis fics -como cuando voy a actualizar los SasoSaku y DeiIno que quedaron flotando por mi perfil- no teman preguntar.

Fuera de eso, disfruten este fic, fans del ItaHina!

. . .

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 ** _Los Ojos que no se Desvanecen_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" - Y como la voy a reconocer?_

 _\- Sus ojos son espejos, incapaces de ocultar la fragilidad de su dulce corazón. "_

. . .

 _ **"Estética de un Instante"**_

 **. . .**

Había sido un día ocupado, la tienda se llenó de dueños de mascotas dispuestos a participar en el Concurso Perro del Año que suele organizar las tiendas de mascotas de Tokio y la municipalidad de Ota.

Una vez mas sobó su hombro dolorido, cada año es lo mismo, le sorprende su incapacidad de acostumbrarse al evento.

Al llegar tiene un mono-ambiente desordenado rogando limpieza, cena que preparar para ella y su gata Rin, y organizar las cosas para el curso al otro día, todo puesto en un tablón de corcho dentro de su cabeza.

Suele pensar con los ojos cerrados, meditando con calma cada una de esas tareas.

A Rin le gusta tal marca de atún. La lavandería de al frente está abierta hasta las doce de la noche y debe llevar las sábanas que se le mojaron de té. Marcar con resaltador las hojas de trabajo para pasárselas a Sakura. Y un millón y medio de cosas mas.

Tantas tareas en una chica de veinte años? Apenas terminó la secundaria alta rogando un descanso, y el haber entrado a la facultad la llenó de preocupaciones. En cualquier momento advierte un pico de estrés.

Puede concentrarse con facilidad en cosas de su interés, como la tienda, el departamento o estudiar. Su gata, amigos o el mundo en general...

Excepto un titilar rojo...

Uno que, insistente, trata de hacer que Hinata sepa que no debe cruzar la calle. No sin mirar.

Ella tararea. Tararea pensando en sus obligaciones.

Y él la mira. La mira pensando en su obligación.

Obliga a sus pies a avanzar rápido antes que los autos de la avenida la maten.

Obliga a sus piernas a dar zancadas antes que los autos de la avenida la maten.

Obliga a su voz a gritar con todo el aire en los pulmones:

\- HINATA!- y la aludida apenas puede abrir los ojos.

Esos ojos... cuales espejos...

\- HINATA!- grita de nuevo así asegurarse que es ella.

No siente alivio ni sus músculos doloridos hasta tenerla debajo suyo, temblando con los ojos cerrados bien fuerte e intentando no ceder al dolor de un gran peso encima.

\- Hinata, estás bien?!

\- Si...- apenas oye su voz, la poca gente se acerca y él hace señales de estar bien, ambos.

\- Ven, te ayudo, no debes cruzar así, casi mueres atropellada.

Sin abrir los ojos, ella se deja ayudar.

\- Lo sé... perdón- pero no entiende a quien le habla ni porque se disculpa, está muy aturdida, aún con la marca de atún en su cabeza.

\- Necesitas un médico?

\- No... gracias...

Y el hombre mas guapo que pudo haber encontrado la halla sostenida, con una expresión de extrema preocupación en sus oscuros ojos y agitado por la carrera al otro lado de la avenida.

\- Me salvó?

\- Podría decirse...

\- Gracias...

\- De nada, puedes caminar?

\- Si- crack!- mi pierna! Duele!

\- Está rota?! Alguien, llamen a una ambulancia!- el primero en acatar fue un joven, con celular en mano marcó a la ambulancia y llegaron relativamente pronto, pero él no se iba.

Un extraño.

Vio su sonrisa tranquila justo cuando cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia, una sonrisa suave que le decía "Todo va a estar bien, Hinata"

Pero como sabía su nombre?

El analgésico empieza a surtir efecto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Eres una distraída, lo sabes? Ay Hinata, me sorprende que sigas viva...

\- Ya Sakura, Hinata, te sientes mejor?

\- Si...- parpadea con insistencia, tratando de enfocar a su alrededor.

\- Bien... el médico ya va a venir, lo buscas Sakura?

\- Claro- asentí.

Fuera del cuarto, Kiba, Shino, Neji y Hanabi esperaban.

\- Sakura!- se levantó Kiba- Como está Hinata?!

\- Bien, despertó y está mejor, voy por el médico.

Los cuatro apenas esperaron unos segundos antes de ir al cuarto. Sé que no se puede mas de uno, pero es Hinata.

Es muy distraída, tan buena... y tan colgada...

Bufé por enésima vez doblando la esquina del pasillo, el doctor, saliendo de una oficina, me sonrió.

\- Como está tu amiga?

\- Bien, acaba de despertar, le hará un checkeo?

\- Claro, ahora voy, gracias por avisar.

\- De nada...

Un poco de aire helado en otoño jamás hace mal. Salí del hospital por la puerta de atrás, hallé algunos fumando que seguro vinieron a ver a conocidos, pero dentro del establecimiento no se puede fumar.

Es raro, varias veces veo a la gente fumar o tomar pero simplemente no puedo imitarles.

No me gusta el sabor a alcohol. No me gusta la sensación del humo por mi nariz y garganta.

No soy una anormalidad, Hinata es igual. Ten Ten, por otro lado, suele hacerlo pero no mucho, a Neji no le agrada verla ebria.

La última vez que tomé fue cuando Ten Ten me convenció de ir a un boliche. Lo extraño del evento no radicó en la gente teniendo sexo a mogollón en los baños o el exceso realmente notable de alcohol o drogas, no, en absoluto, si no que pasó por encontrarme a mi profesor de arte allí.

Si. MI PROFESOR DE ARTE.

Yo estaba en el último año de secundaria alta, y él se veía muy joven, muchas de mis compañeras intentaban ligar con él, cosa que no sucedió, claro. Admito que era guapo en extremo. Una de esas belleza peculiares, de profesor de cuarenta que se ve de 18.

Y literalmente tenía casi cuarenta, 38 precisamente.

\- Sakura, toma tu bolso- Shino salió con mis cosas en mano, bolso, saco, etc.

\- Gracias Shino, vas a tu casa?

\- Si, te llevo?

\- Dale, gracias.

El viaje no fue muy animado, mas bien Shino respondiendo mis preguntas sobre economía y la salud de Hinata.

\- Te veo mañana, a la tarde le llevo cosas a Hinata que necesite, me pasarías su tarea? Pedido explícito de ella. Y temprano te doy sus hojas que te pidió que le dieras a su profesor.

\- Claro, te espero mañana, buenas noches Shino.

\- Igualmente.

Es agradable convivir con él, que digo? El círculo de Hinata es agradable, incluyéndola.

Subí la escalera bostezando, no vivo en un piso muy alto así que ni me tomo el ascensor.

En la contestadora tenía un mensaje de mi hermana. Otra vez perdió sus llaves?

 **Sakura! Tengo examen mañana así que paso la noche en tu casa y me vuelvo martes a la tarde a la mía, te parece? Gracias hermanita.**

Y otra vez tengo a Tayuya en mi casa, mierda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me niego a ir a la iglesia de nuevo! Estos estúpidos religiosos que tengo de padres tratan de llenarme la cabeza, déjenme en paz, joder!

\- Ino! Bajas ya o te voy a buscar y no te va a gustar!

\- Si! Si! Ya oí!- pero nadie me obliga a oír esos sermones de porquería.

Y mantengo mis auriculares ocultos debajo de este hermoso cabello rubio. Gracias padre, no pienso oír a ese viejo sacerdote.

\- Vamos- en el auto, ellos conversaban de no-sé-que, tampoco me interesa, y mientras, yo trataba de ponerme los auriculares disimuladamente debajo de mi vestido.

La tarea me llevó mucho, incluso entrando a la iglesia, por suerte los auriculares son blancos y mi vestido igual. No soy aficionada a llevar el cabello suelto, por no querer oír el sermón la ocasión lo amerita, mi mamá se sintió feliz de verme con la melena lacia y larga en todo su esplendor, ya que me lo pide con frecuencia.

Pasaron dos horas conmigo oyendo música a todo volumen, nadie se dio cuenta, y mi mirada vacía acataba todo lo que decían, a pesar de no escuchar nada, pues, después de años haciendo esa rutina -obligada- me la sé de memoria.

Yo noté por un segundo que el padre iba bendiciendo a todos cerca mio, me moví un poco para hacer esa pantomima ridícula de nuevo, y antes de reaccionar, él me sacó los auriculares con furia y fuerza.

\- ASÍ QUE USANDO AURICULARES EN EL TEMPLO DE DIOS, EH?!- mierda.

Frente a todos.

Frente a mis conocidos y allegados, frente a mamá y papá, frente a el coro y ese cura que... que tiraba de mis auriculares con fiereza, tanta, que levantó mi escote al borde de escaparseme los senos.

Intenté taparlos, mi pelo con la cabeza inclinada de vergüenza e ira los tapaba de todos, menos de él.

Un hombre alto de cabello blanco brillante, demasiado joven para ser canas, y sus ojos violetas chispeaban de enojo puro. Todo por no querer oír su estúpido sermón?

Que pena, alguien tan guapo en un lugar así donde el sexo es pecado.

No me molestaría tener una noche con él, bah, no sólo si no se hubiera prometido a un lugar así, si no que por hacerme pasar vergüenza frente a todo el mundo.

Me castigaron tres meses, tres meses! Sin auriculares, celular y computadora, sin salida de compras ni amigas.

Y todo por ese imbécil.

Me las va a pagar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quien era ese hombre? Por que sabía mi nombre? Yo jamás lo había visto en mi vida, recordaría a alguien como él. Pero a pesar de estar segura NO conocerlo, esos ojos son muy familiares, llenos de un millón de emociones: ira, sufrimiento, alegría, amor, seguridad, valentía, miedo, deber...

Deber? Que deber tiene?

Cual es su misión?

.

.

.

Y? Les pareció atrayente? Lamento si es corto o si no les agrada la forma en la que lo relaté, es mi primer HidaIno e ItaHina, no mi primer SasoSaku pero perdí practica con ellos de tanto GaaSaku jajaja.

Si les gustó pueden dejar su review, lo leo y respondo con amor!

Y quizás haya un segundo capítulo, besos!


End file.
